


Can't Say, Won't Say

by LadyTypo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), AsaNoya - Freeform, M/M, Needy in-charge Noya is cute kaaay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTypo/pseuds/LadyTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi couldn’t say no to Noya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say, Won't Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/gifts).



> Welp.
> 
> I wrote a thing ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> I had to come up with a name on the spot 'cause "srrynotsrry.docx" was not gonna cut it (￣▽￣*)ゞ
> 
> I wrote this for Koffee, the saltiest brotato chip I know ☆⌒(≧▽° ) The Nishinoya to my Tanaka, the  
> Brokuto to my Kurbroo ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

      Thinking back on it, in the midst of the afterglow filled with ruffled sheets and sprawled limbs covered in a layer of sweat, Asahi knew his chances of refusing Nishinoya was almost, absolutely zero.

      Nishinoya, who stayed up late to wait for Asahi to return home from a late shift at work.

      Nishinoya, whose hair lost its gravity defying volume hours ago and was now swept messily across his brow, eyes tired but determined to fight off sleep.

      Nishinoya, who was straddling the armrest of the sofa in their little apartment wearing one of Asahi’s old sweatshirts and nothing else.

      Nishinoya, who seemed to flood with life and vigor the moment Asahi walked through the door, arms thrown haphazardly around the taller man’s neck to hang off his body as he lazily trailed warm kisses up Asahi’s neck. They were soft but held heavy intent behind them with each and every press of lips against skin.

      “Welcome back.” Noya grinned, eyes bright with something mischievous glimmering deep in them, “You’ve worked hard.” Releasing his hold, his hands darted straight for Asahi’s shirt, fingers making quick work of the buttons, “I got bored an hour or two ago, so I’m all prepped and ready to go.” His grin turned devilish and Asahi blushed in realization. Noya wasn’t fighting sleep, he was coming down from a high of several rounds of self-pleasure.

      Asahi couldn’t help but let his mind wander at the thought of a small, solid body rolling around on the couch, wrapped up in an oversized sweatshirt, panting Asahi’s name as he stretched himself with one finger, then two, then-

      “Asahi.”

      The taller man came out of his daydream, his attention on his lover who was now kneeling to undo his slacks. Flustered, he made to grab Noya’s hand, but the energetic man already had a hold on his boxers, sliding both his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

      _“Nishinoya!”_

      “Ah, doesn’t that feel better?” he grinned, swiping his tongue over the tip of the hardening member before him before hopping to his feet, “Go sit on the couch, Asahi. Get comfy.” Noya winked, lifting the sweatshirt around his waist, “You’ll let me play with you, right? I really missed you, Asahi.”

      There was no way in hell he’d say no to Nishinoya.

      Kicking his pants and boxers away from his feet, Asahi practically ran to the couch, a bundle of nerves and anticipation as he settled in. He could feel his heart pounding; they had been together for years, but having sex with Nishinoya was still something to experience. It was dirty and full of energy and absolutely gratifying.

      Noya followed him, the smile on his lips like a predator that had cornered his prey. Asahi was primarily the one pounding him into whatever surface was available when they were in the mood, but that didn’t mean Noya gave up control. He loved the feel of controlling the pace and he was pretty sure Asahi did too.

      Hands still holding up his sweatshirt, Noya climbed onto the couch, straddling Asahi’s lap as he steadied his knees on the plush cushions. A soft hum left his lips as the tip of his erection brushed against his lover’s stomach, pre-cum falling in small droplets against Asahi’s skin.

      It was an unfair sight, really, Noya’s skin beginning to flush with anticipation, his cock twitching with just the contact of the cool air in their apartment combined with the thought of soon being stretched wide by his boyfriend.

      Asahi reached out to grip Nishinoya’s waist, his nerves dispersing out of his fingertips as he sat back and relaxed, rolling his palms against firm muscle. Things always went much more smoothly once he had his hands on his small lover.

      Breathing Asahi’s name, Noya gripped his lover’s shaft, giving him a few quick, rough strokes before sinking himself down, a sinfully loud moan of “Fuuuuuck~” disturbing the silence of the apartment. He sunk down slowly, lips crashing together desperately as they both trembled from the sensation. 

      Asahi was losing his shy nerve, he was losing his head, hands shifting slightly to grip hard on Noya’s hips, rubbing and scraping his nails against the flushed skin, eliciting pleased little noises from Noya. Once he was at the hilt of Asahi’s shaft, the two stilled as they adapted, the sounds of panting and sloppy kisses filling the air. Noya broke their kiss with a pop of his tongue, sliding it across Asahi’s lips. His pupils were large, eyes hazy with need and want and – fuck he felt so good.

      _“Move.”_

      Asahi didn’t need to be told twice. Bracing Noya’s hips, he lifted him slightly and bucked his hips in deep, the smaller man’s head thrown back with a pleased laugh.

      One thrust and he had already hit that one spot that sent Noya to heaven every time.

      They started slow and rough, Noya hugging Asahi’s neck as the two rocked their hips at an agonizingly slow pace, soft grunts and moans filling each other’s ears.

      “Asahi, faster~”

      “Not yet.” Asahi groaned, gripping Noya’s rear to pull him closer. He could feel his lover beginning to speed up, his breath catching in his throat, “Noya, no – “

      “Noya, _yes_.” Nishinoya chuckled, a wide grin on his lips as he lifted his hips high and dropped them back down onto Asahi’s cock. He choked out an excited laugh at how Asahi’s breath caught in his throat, knees hugging his lover’s waist.

      Words were lost between them as Noya began to speed up, hips moving swiftly as he rode Asahi hard. He could feel fingers gripping his ass tight, his breathing ragged as he felt his climax approaching.

      Asahi had given up, completely enthralled and wrapped up in Noya’s pace. Before he knew it, he had flipped them both around, Noya pinned down and whining with pleasure as Asahi pounded into him, his knees almost touching his shoulders. Somehow, it always ended this way: Asahi losing the pace and caught up into rough fucking Noya into some surface. It was how Noya liked it and Asahi more than enjoyed it too, so there were no complaints from either side.

      It was always the whimpering that hit Asahi’s sweet spot. Noya writhing and moaning, screaming for Asahi to fuck him harder, to mover quicker, to make him cum faster, faster, _faster!_

      This time was no different, tears at the corners of Noya’s eyes as pleasure and ecstasy overtook all of his senses, his cock pulsing and quivering to signal that it was almost time.

      “Asahi! A-Asahi, _please~!_ ”

      Asahi could never say no to Noya.

      Wrapping his fingers around Noya’s member, he began to pump him in time with the sharp thrust of his hips, a quiet scream leaving the smaller man’s lips as his body seized up, cum spilling all over his stomach.

      Asahi pulled out, panting heavily as he stood up off of the couch. Legs shaky, he slipped off the condom and nudged the tip of his swollen member against Noya’s lips, his lover accepting it greedily with a lazy moan. It only took a few swipes of the tongue, a few gentle bobs of Nishinoya’s head and a hard swallow as Noya’s throat gripped the head of his cock before Asahi came, his lover swallowing every last drop, well-practiced long ago to not choke on the sudden release.

      Their heavy panting filled the air, their eyes locked on one another’s as they came down from their high. 

      Noya grinned, reaching his arms out, “Asahi~ Bathroom?”

      Asahi scooped him up, Noya laughing with pure, unadulterated glee as his tall lover practically sprinted to the bathroom.

      Asahi couldn’t say no to Noya. He didn’t want to say no to his cute, demanding lover.

**Author's Note:**

> ʕ •̀ ω •́ ʔ


End file.
